From When,Until When
by CandKTHnim
Summary: Jungkook itu dulunya mantan kekasih dari Taehyung dimasa SMA. Siapa sangka keduanya bertemu kembali disaat sudah sama-sama matang. Tapi kok, Jungkook malah semakin galau yah? Taekook/VKook Tae!Top Kook!Bott boyxboy romance.
1. chapter 1

Manisnyaa..

Jungkook juga ingin kisah Cinta yang manis seperti film yang Ia tonton beberapa saat lalu, tapi ya begitu.

Hidupnya datar,

Bangun pagi, kerja, pulang kerumah, tidur lagi bangun lagi.

Hampaaaa.

Duh, jadi pedih ingatnya.

Dulu sih, waktu SMA dia pernah punya pacar.

Tapi ya gitu, Cinta monyet. Cinta anak-anak labil.

Putus saja hanya karena masalah sepele, karena Jungkook tidak dijemput.

Malu ih, lebay alay banget sumpah.

Tapi dulu, kalau sekarang dia jadi dingin.

Yahhh, kenapa?

Tidak paham juga sih, dia jadi membatasi diri dari lingkungan luar.

Tapi setelah lihat film yang Ia tonton berdua dengan si Bambam anak marketing di tempat kerjanya yang juga teman karibnya.

Jungkook jadi rindu ingin punya pacar.

 _From When, Until When_

 _Cast : Kim Taehyung dan Jeon Jungkook_

 _and BTS._

 _Romance, and lit'angst_

 _bxb boyluvboy_

 _Did you wanna rate M?_

-

Malam ini bersalju, Jungkook yakin sekali seharusnya dia membawa serta payung untuk menghindarinya dari guyuran salju.

Tapi naas, karena itu hanya ekspektasinya. Sepertinya payung diletakan disamping pintu saat dia hendak keluar rumah tetapi baru ingat bahwa lupa mematikan pemanas ruangan. Karena buru-buru dia jadi lupa.

Malangnya, sekarang dia harus rela terkena lelehan salju dimalam hari. Ughhh, mati dingin nanti bagaimana?,batinnya gamang.

Tapi toh,dia berlari dengan segenap jiwa hingga tanpa kendali menabrak seseorang yang sedang berjalan santai beberapa meter didepannya.

"Ughhh,maafkan aku .." Ucapnya sembari menundukan kepala berkali-kali dirasa tidak ada tanggapan Jungkook mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Jungkook? Jadi benar ini Jungkook? "

Suaranya berat, dalam dan kenapa terdengar sexy di telinga Jungkook. Entah kenapa, degup jantungnya berdetak kencang.

Ouhhh..

Boleh tidak ini disebut, hadiah dari Tuhan untuknya dipenghujung Tahun???

Prolog Official End.

Jangan tanya ini apa pembaca sayang, aku juga gapaham.

Tiba-tiba ingin seseuatu yang baru, and ini lah cerita yang keluar sebagai pemenang.

Ada yang minat?

Gasih ya, yaudah jangan baca kalau ga mau Kasih aku review. #nangisdipelukanmasYoongikuuuuu

Candnim.

with luvvvvvvv [


	2. From when

Sekali, waktu jaman SMA.

"Mau jadi pacarku, tidak? " Seseorang bertanya dengan sedikit datar. Jungkook kala itu jadi sedikit bingung.

"Kamu tanya kesiapa? " Lelaki itu memutar matanya, jengah.

"Yang dihadapanku kan kamu.. "

"Ohh.. "Jungkook mengangguk.

"Mau tidak? "Matanya seperti memaksa.

"Mau, tapi ada satu syarat.. "

"Apa? "

"Harus mau menjemputku tiap hari dari rumah kesekolah, dari kesekolah kerumah. Bagaimana? "

"Call... "

Senyum keduanya mengembang, manis.

Namanya juga Cinta masa muda, bikin bahagia seperti ada kupu-kupu diperut gitu.

-

Chapter 1

Jungkook terkesiap, lelaki didepannya itu. Lelaki yang beberapa hari lalu masuk dengan kurang ajar kedalam mimpinya. Membuat Ia jadi semakin rindu akan Cinta monyet nya itu.

Ughhh, gemay.

"Jungkook? "

Sekali lagi, lelaki itu memanggil dan sekali lagi pula si manis masih melamun ditempatnya.

"Hey, Kookie.. "

Tersadar, dulu itu panggilan manis yang pernah Jungkook dengar.

Sekarang saat sudah matang begini masih manis, tapi kok kaya kurang cocok yah?

"Eum.. eumm yaaa? "Jawabnya gagap.

"Inget aku? Kim Taehyung.. " Lelaki itu tersenyum sembari mengarahkan jari telunjuknya kearah dadanya sendiri.

Mana bisa lupa? Bahkan sehari sebelumnya habis mimpiin kamu wahai mantan.. -JJK2k17

"Eummm.. "

"Lupa? Aku lelaki yang suka kamu suruh bolak balik kerumah sekolah hanya untuk nganterin kamu.. Masa lupa?? "

Jungkook merengut, tinggal bilang mantan pacar kok susah. Malah jadi bawa-bawa itu, seperti tidak ikhlas antar jemput saja.

"Iya ingat! "Jawabnya singkat.

"Hei, gimana kabar? "

Jungkook mengangguk "Baik, kamu gimana? "

Si lelaki tampan mengangguk "Baik.. " Lalu tersenyum buat Jungkook hampir mati lemas didepannya.

"Eumm, Bagus kalau begitu.. "Kekehnya sumbang.

Taehyung tersenyum, "Oia, mumpung bertemu.. Aku bagi kontak yang bisa dihubungi, boleh? "

Jungkook gugup, "U-untuk apa? "

Wajahnya Taehyung berubah datar "Tidak boleh ya? "

"Bukan-bukan begitu, anu.. " Jungkook mengeleng cepat, hendak menjawab tapi jadi bingung.

"Ya sudah tak apa.. Kalau begitu sampai ketemu lain waktu Jungkook, aku harus cepat-cepat pulang.. "

Lelaki itu hampir berjalan melewatinya, awalnya Jungkook bimbang. Tapi kawan kesempatan tidak datang dua kali.

"Tu-tunggu.."Dengan erat Jungkook menarik lengan lelaki itu.

Lalu pertukaran nomor ponsel terjadi begitu saja. Hingga sudah hari ke tiga belas sejak hari itu, mereka semakin dekat.

-KJ-

Chat singkat dipagi hari, pengingat manis tiap waktu makan siang dan panggilan hangat dimalam tanda ucapan selamat malam.

Bagi Jungkook seperti suatu keberuntungan akhir tahun yang amat manis. Tapi dirinya tidak ingin berharap lebih, jadi terkadang dia hanya memberikan respon seadanya.

"Kenapa datang malam-malam Taehyung?" Jungkook membenarkan posisinya duduk disofa ruang tamu milik apartementnya sendiri.

Taehyung seperti berfikir.

Ah, benar sejak hari itu mereka juga sering bertemu dan biasanya berakhir terlelap diapartement kecil Jungkook.

"Habis lelah, ingin pulang. Tetapi jadi ingat seseorang yang membuat rindu, jadi kemari dulu.. "Jawabnya sebelum menyeruput coklat panas yang tersedia dimeja ruang tamu.

Jungkook mengangguk.

Kedua terdiam cukup lama, seperti lelah oleh rutinitas hari ini memejamkan mata jadi pilihan Jungkook.

Tiba-tiba dia merasa tangannya digenggam lalu matanya terbuka perlahan. Taehyung didepannya menatap kosong kearah tangan yang Ia genggam.

Lalu tatapan Taehyung jatuh kearah matanya, Taehyung yang memulai, perlahan tapi pasti wajahnya menghampiri wajah Jungkook dan setelahnya bibir mereka menyatu.

Tiga detik pertama hanya menempel.

Lalu selanjutnya, kisseu itu berlanjut agak menuntut. Tangan Jungkook beralih ke dada Taehyung, sedangkan tangan Taehyung beralih menekan pinggang Jungkook guna mempersempit jarak sampai tak bersisa.

Lima menit kemudian terlepas, dengan Jungkook yang memukul bahu Taehyung isyarat habis nafas.

Namun keadaan jadi canggung. Jungkook berdiri matanya berpendar ke segala arah gugup.

"A-aaku haus, aku ma-mau buat teh dingin dulu, panas... " Berlalu kearah dapur menyisakan tatapan bodo milik Taehyung.

Padahal diluar turun salju, ingat sekarang akhir tahun?

Selama lima menit yang Jungkook lakukan dibalik pantry hanyalah menetralkan degup jantungnya.

Meruntuki degup yang berdebar dengan sialannya. Pipinya panas merona membuat dia semakin malu.

Setelah dirasa cukup Jungkook meraih gelas untuk benar-benar membuat Teh dingin, suhu tubuhnya benar-benar panas.

Mendadak kaku, sebuah tangan melingkari pinggangnya secara lihai.

Tuhan tolong, batin Jungkook menangis gugup.

"Kenapa lama sekali, Kook? "Suaranya dalam membuat Jungkook ingin mati lemas saja.

"Ak-aku.. Kenapa kemari, Taehyung? " Jungkook yang bingung menjawab hanya mampu balik bertanya.

Taehyung membalikkan tubuh Jungkook, menangkup pipinya.

"Lihat dan tatap mataku, Jungkook.. "Perintahnya, dan Jungkook perlahan -lahan melakukannya.

Selama tiga puluh detik hening, lalu kembali memanggut satu sama lain.

Jungkook melingkarkan tangannya dileher Taehyung dengan apik, sedangkan Taehyung lebih erat memeluknya.

Ciuman kali ini terlampau lama, hingga nafas mereka hampir habis keduanya melepaskan panggutan.

Taehyung tidak tinggal diam, selagi Jungkooknya meraup nafas banyak-banyak. Bibir pira dominan itu menyusuri leher putih sang lelaki imut.

Tambah panas, Jungkook bahkan menekan tengkuk Taehyung agar dapat merasakan sensasi lebih. Membuat Taehyung tersenyum kecil ditengah isapan nya pada leher putih ini.

"Ingin memberitahu dimana letak kamarmu? "Taehyung berbisik dalam membuat Jungkook merasa hasratnya mesti dilepaskan. Mengangguk pelan dengan mata sayu.

Taehyung bersumpah bahwa lelaki didepannya benar-benar cantik.

"Baiklah tuan Putri, bisa beritahu dimana letaknya? "Tanyanya sekali lagi.

"Gendong, Taehyung.. "jawab Jungkook, sumpah mati kakinya lemah. Taehyung tertawa tapi toh tangannya meraih pinggang itu lebih dalam dan kaki Jungkook secara otomatis melingkari bagian pinggang Taehyung.

Perjalanan dimulai dengan lumatan kembali dilancarkan.

Berbelok, hingga tepat didepan sebuah pintu. Jungkook berusah membukanya dengan tangan dan bibir yang masih saling lumat.

Cklegeuuuu...

Keduanya melepaskan panggutan ,Taehyung menatap manisnya lembut. Seperti meminta persetujuan. Dan Jungkook mengangguk.

Mungkin akan jadi malam panjang bagi keduanya, who know?

TBC.

Syalalalalalaa, liburan akhir tahun. Siapa yang ga kemana-mana? Show yu hand bebihh, wgwgwgwgww.

Dikasih crta abal-abal ni sama aku.

Pembaca Budiman jangan lupa, review nya kalau kalian love sm ini cerita yah.

Triple Kill,

Up sama Angry kim dan Twc.

Bye.

CANDNIM.

KIM TAEHYUNG.

HAPPY TAEHYUNG DAY. AKU CINTA KAMU TAEHYUNG.


	3. From When II

Suasana cafe tempat Jungkook mendudukki diri saat ini sedikit lenggang. Baru lewat makan malam, hanya segelintir orang habis pulang kerja yang akan datang atau mampir untuk meminum coffe di tengah dinginnya cuaca kali ini, mungkin sebagian orang akan memilih tidur sehabis makan malam karena dinginnya cuaca.

Jungkook kembali menyesap kopi lattenya dengan lembut sembari kepalanya memutar kejadian beberapa hari silam dimana Taehyung yang menginap sembari menyetubuhi tubuhnya.

"Tadi hebat... "Taehyung mengelus pundaknya halus sekali, pasca seks hebat mereka keduanya sepakat untuk menunda tidur dan malah melempar beberapa pertanyaan.

Keduanya terbalut manis didalam satu selimut dengan Jungkook yang memposisikan badannya didalam dekapan dominannya. Terasa hangat dan nyaman. Jungkook benar-benar menyukainya, belum lagi Wangi Taehyung yang terbilang maskulin begitu tajam menerjang indera penciumannya.

"Ya.. "Jawabnya singkat, ini seks pertama Jungkook dan dia membiarkan lelaki masa lalunya yang mengambilnya, Jungkook sendiri bahkan tidak habis pikir oleh otak dan tubuhnya yang menerima semua itu.

"Jungkook.. "Suaranya lembut sekali membuat Jungkook mendongakkan kepalanya melihat mata tajam itu yang membuatnya kembali tersihir kaku.

"Jangan menyesal.. "Ungkapnya.

Lima menit tidak ada jawaban, mereka hanya saling memandang satu sama lain.

Jungkook tidak berniat sama sekali untuk menjawab, dia menyukainya sangat, namun seharusnya dia menjaga dirinya untuk sang pemilik dirinya secara sah. Jungkook merasa senang sekaligus kecewa.

Matanya terpejam saat dengan cepat Taehyung mendekatkan kembali wajahnya dan mencium dalam bibir milik Jungkook.

"Aku bahagia. "Kata Taehyung setelah melepaskan ciuman

Jungkook hanya mengangguk, tidak bisa pungkiri dia juga merasa senang.

"Aku akan mengatakan sesuatu, aku harap kamu mengerti dan mau berjuang bersamaku.. "

Jungkook terdiam menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Taehyung.

Tapi apanya dikatakan Taehyung setelahnya membuatnya seakan membatu ditempat dan dadanya seperti diberikan seribu paku lalu dijatuhkan Batu besar. Sesak, sakit tak mampu bergerak.

"Aku memiliki tunangan.. "

Yang dia tahu hanya sebuah usapan dipipi yang menghalau derasnya air mata yang keluar tanpa dapat ditahan.

\--

Kembali lagi Jungkook menghela nafas untuk sekian kalinya, melirik arloji sekedar mengecek sudah berapa lama dia duduk diam dicaffe tersebut.

Sebelum sebuah dering ponsel menyadarkannya.

 _Syg_

Demi apapun bukan Jungkook yang menamai kontak tersebut. Dialah Kim Taehyung.

"Apa?" Tanpa basa basi.

 _"Dimana? Apartement sepi.."_

"Dicaffe.."

 _"Dekat sekolah dulu?"_

Walau kenyataanya Taehyung tidak melihat Jungkook mengangguk sekilas sembari mengumam tanya mengiyakan.

 _"Tunggu disanaa,aku jemput.."_

Belum juga menjawab telepon sudah terlebih dahulu dimatikan.

Hingga kembali menghela nafas. Sungguh deh,dia itu inginnya menjauh tapi kenapa Taehyung malah semakin mendekat.

Lalu jugaa,kenapa rasanya dia sangat bahagia saat Taehyung ingin menjemputnya seperti beban yang sedari tadi Ia tahan itu hanyut dibawa air hujan saat musim penghujan tiba...

Masa bodo dengan tunangan, Ia bahagia Taehyung bahagia. Kenapa tidak?

Ughhh... Cinta itu benar buta ya?

"Kenapa kemari?" Taehyung bertanya saat Jungkook sedang sibuk pakai seatbelt, Jungkook menoleh sekilas lalu kembali sibuk.

"Hanya ingin.."Jawabnya sekenanya.

"Aneh.."Balas Taehyung lagi,lalu mobil mulai berjalan. Jungkook hanya memfokuskan diri terhadap jalanan yang mereka lalui.

Hingga tangan Taehyung meraih tangannya lalu mengenggamnya halus,Jungkook menoleh menatap Taehyung.

Entah kenapa dari samping wajah Taehyung semakin tampan. Jungkook mengakuinya mungkin memang dia tidak bisa lebih jauh dari Taehyung jadi dengan segenap jiwa Jungkook melepaskan genggaman itu lalu mendekatkan diri kearah Taehyung memeluk sebelah lengan itu manja menyisakan senyum Taehyung yang sangat amat bahagia.

Sekali lagi siapa yang setuju bahwa cinta itu buta?

TBC.

Cinta itu buta, kaya aku Cinta ke bangtan. Buta, kaya fandom lain Cinta ke idolnya sendiri.

Hari ini dengan segala bentuk permintaan maaf, aku penulis yang kurang bgt kerjaa ini yang memiliki segala bentuk kekurangan ini akan hiatus for satubulan atau lebih. Gatau, bisa lebih cepat atau lebih lamaaa.

Update terakhir mungkin akan jatuh pada hari Sabtu ini yaitu TWC.

Aku pnya beberapa masalah di dunia rl, aku pnya beberapa perasaan sedih untk akhir* ini. Terima Kasih buat yang nyemangati aku, yang suka nagih FF ke aku.

Lagi down bgt akhir akhir ini, kesehatan menurun kurang bgt perhatian dari pacar (red:Taehyung/syuga).

Semangat UAS ya kalian yg mau uas, smangat sekolahnya yang lagi sekolah yang kerja juga jangan lupa makan dan istrihat.

Semoga pas balik makin Bagus penulisan akunyaaa, dan jangan lupa kan cerita unfaedah aku ini.

Yang mau temenan sama aku diline sekedar curhat curhat atau mau dengerin curhatan aku bisa PM ke aku. nanti kita tukeran nomor kontak (Gaada)

Sekali lagi.

Thanks syang sayangnya akuu.

Candnim,

Love.


	4. From When III

"Mau makan dulu atau tidak?" Jungkook bertanya seraya menatap Taehyung yang sekarang terus menerus mengelus tangan lembutnya yang berada di paha si pria kim.

"Makan dulu deh, mau makan dimana?" Taehyung memutar setir tanpa melepaskan tangan Jungkook membuat tangan itu ikut menyentuh setir mobil halus.

"Terserah ikut ajah.. "Taehyung mengangguk lalu kembali menatap jalanan.

Jungkook menatap Taehyung dari samping, memuji bagaimana seorang Kim Taehyung begitu sial- nya sangat amat tampan. Dengan bibir tebal, mata tajam, hidung yang memiliki porsi pas. Jangan lupakan juga tahi lalat yang membuat Jungkook gemas. Jungkook tersenyum kecil sesaat, kelepasan saat memandang wajah itu.

Ketika tepat saat Ia tersenyum, Taehyung menoleh menatapnya.

Terkekeh, lalu mencium tangan Jungkook yang setia Taehyung genggam.

"Tampan ya, hmm?"Tanya Taehyung, Jungkook terkikik kecil lalu mengangguk mengiyakan.

Taehyung semakin tersenyum, "Kamu juga cantik!"

Jungkook mendengus, "Mau makan dimana, Taehyung?"

Berfikir sebentar, lalu kembali menatap sang pujaan hati "Mau dikedai tempat kencan kita dulu?" Jungkook terlihat berfikir.

"Tapi mau burger.."Taehyung tertawa.

"Baiklah Mcd, untuk Ratuku"Ledek Taehyung, Jungkook melepaskan genggaman dan memukul pelan bahu Taehyung.

"Aku pangeran.."

"Iya, terserah sayang saja.."

Jungkook meletakkan nampan berisi tiga ayam dua nasi, kentang medium,burger cheese dan juga dua cup cola large. Menatap mendamba Taehyung hendak menyeruput cola tersebut tapi tangannya di pukul halus.

"Cuci tangan dulu.."Perintah Jungkook, Taehyung yang sudah lapar menurut berjalan menuju tempat cuci tangan yang berada di pojok restoran.

Jungkook terkekeh dalam hati melihat betapa penurutnya, sang mantan yang sekarang sudah kembali menjadi sang kekasih walau sang kekasih itu masih memiliki tunangan.

Melihat betapa lucunya Taehyung tergesa kembali ke kursi mereka membuat Jungkook semakin gemas.

Dirinya bangkit lalu berjalan menuju kearah tempat cuci tangan, lalu kembali menatap heran Taehyung yang belum memakan apapun.

"Tidak jadi lapar?"Tanya Jungkook bingung, sambil memisahkan ayam dan nasi mereka.

"Aku mau disiapkan olehmu.."

Mendengus, "Sekalian aku suapin?"

"Tidak perlu, aku masih bisa sendiri.."jawabnya sambil tersenyum memandang dua ayam didalam boxnya.

Lelaki memang tidak peka, disindir malah tersenyum.

Mereka berdua menikmati makan malam dalam diam, menyelami rasa ayam yang membuat perut kenyang dan juga stamina kembali.

Tiba-tiba getaran ponsel milik Taehyung yang Ia letakkan disamping colanya menarik perhatian.

Ada telepon dan Taehyung seketika menatap Jungkook yang juga sedang menatapnya bingung.

"Siapa?"Jawabnya santai.

Taehyung terdiam dan jadi gelisah sembari menatapi Ponsel dan Jungkook. Jungkook menghela nafas.

"Angkat saja, anggap aku tidak ada disini!"

Taehyung menggeleng kecil sebagai penolakkan, lalu lanjut memakan nasinya yang tinggal beberapa suapan lagi.

Getaran berhenti.

Namun beberapa detik kemudian getaran itu kembali.

"Angkat, Sayang!"

"Tidak, biar saja!"Nadanya tegas, sembari menatap berbinar ayam didepannya.

"Atau mau aku yang angkat?"

Tatapan mereka bertemu,dengan mulut penuh Taehyung mendelik.

Memberikan ponselnya kepada Jungkook dengan mengesernya kasar.

"Kalau bersedia,silahkan!!"

Tertera nama sang penelpon disana.

 _Baeireku-_

Jungkook sedikit banyak sesak,apalagi kata ku diakhir nama membuatnya sedikit menciut.

"Dia yang menulis nama itu,aku terlalu malas menggantinya!"Taehyung yang melihat tatapan Jungkook,mencoba untuk mengklarifikasi.

"Dan terlalu bersemangat untuk mengganti namamu diponsel ku?"

"Sudah pasti,kamu kan kesayangan ku.."

Iya,Kim Taehyung si keju garing.

Mendecak, lalu mengambil tisue. Jungkook benar saat dia berkata ingin mengangkat telepon tersebut.

Hendak mengangkat tetapi kembali mati, Taehyung mendesah lega. Dia mungkin terlihat cuek. Tapi dalam hati juga merasa takut. Ia takut Jungkook terluka dengan berbicara dengan Irene.

Tetapi dia juga ingin memberitahu Jungkook bahwa Ia serius berkata bahwa Jungkook adalah segalanya dan tidak ingin membuat _sang kekasih_ merasa diduakan, walau nyatanya Jungkook memang yang menjadi yang kedua.

"Senang ya, aku tidak jadi angkat?"Taehyung tersenyum kecil.

 _Demi_ apapun Jungkook adalah satu-satunya yang mampu membuat Kim Taehyung tampan bertekuk lutut.

Kenapa bisa putus si dulu?

Namanya bocah kecil, yang diikuti nafsu dan ego. Bukan hati tulus ataupun pikiran jernih.

"Habis ini pulang? Atau..?"Ini bukan pengalihan isu, tapi pengalihan pembicaraan.

"Pulang, lelah.."bibirnya dicebikkan.

Jungkook lelah, tidak tahu pokoknya lelah. Ingin tidur.

"Kamu menginap, sayang?"

Taehyung berpikir sebentar, "Kalau dapat jatah, aku menginap.."Jungkook mendengus.

"Yasudah tidak usah menginap!!"

Taehyung terkekeh, bangkit untuk mencuci tangan. Jungkook sendiri sedang menghabiskan burgernya dengan nikmat sebelum pipi itu dicium kilat oleh bibir basah Taehyung.

Uhgg, belum lap mulut sudah cium-cium.

"Lap dulu sayang, basah tau. Nanti bau amis!"

Taehyung mengedikkan bahu acuh, menyeruput colanya hingga tetes terakhir.

"Mampir supermarket depan gang, nanti!"

Sekarang mereka sedang berjalan kearah mobil sambil Jungkook yang memeluk Taehyung manja.

"Mau beli apa?"

Ini benar-benar diluar kendali, Taehyung mengecup bibirnya kilat dengan pelukkan yang makin Taehyung eratkan.

Jungkook berbisik kecil, dengan kepala Taehyung yang mendekatkan diri ke bibir Jungkook yang berada diceruk lehernya.

Setelah mendengar Taehyung menatap Jungkook tidak terima.

"Tidak _ah_ , tidak usah pakai itu!"Kata Taehyung setelahnya dia mengigit pipi tembam itu membuat si empu memekik kecil.

"Tapi--"

"Tidak sayang, mau langsung biar enak. Pakai begituan mana ada rasa!!"

Pipinya memanas, kadang Taehyung memang seterbuka itu.

"Yasudah, tidak jadi main!!"

Taehyung terkekeh kesal.

"Ya tidak apa-apa daripada tidak berasa!"

Jungkook. mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, Taehyung memang menyebalkan.

Sesampainya di _apart_ Jungkook mereka mulai bersih-bersih dimulai dari Taehyung kemudian Jungkook.

"Taehyung, jangan gigit-gigit sakit!"

Mereka sedang tiduran, awalnya tapi tidak lama _sang dominan_ mulai nakal dan menindih Jungkook.

Pasrah, mau juga. Tapi sakit kalau digigit kuat-kuat sampai ungu begitu.

"Biasanya gigit juga, _kok_ "

"Iya, tapi jangan disedot kencang-kecang! _Bodoh_ "

"Ya maaf, nafsu liat leher kamu putih begini, sayang"

"Sekarang sudah ungu, bukan putih lagi!"

"Jangan manyun dong, pacarnya Kim Taehyung tampan!!"

"Udah kalau mau lanjut, asal jangan kasar-kasar!! Terus yang cepat, besok kamu kerja!!"

Ya gimana Taehyung tidak makin gila, Manisnya ini manis semanis manisnya memperlakukan dia.

Taehyung tersenyum kecil.

"Sayang.."Taehyung memanggil lalu memulai menggigiti kembali leher putih tersebut dengan penuh gairah.

"Hmm.."Jungkook jawab seadanya, badannya lemas. Suaranya bahkan hampir tidak keluar. Sangking menahan gelora gairahnya.

"Keluar didalam, dan berkali-kali ya?"Katanya dengan menjilat leher Jungkook sensual.

"Tae-.. Nghh, kamu besok kerja. Sekali saja, ya.. Nghhh.."

"Tapi udah banyak, kalau tidak keluar di kamu, dimana lagi?"

"Terserah, kamu..nghh.. Sayanghh!"

Lalu mari kita tinggalkan mereka.

Taehyung bangun dengan segar pagi ini, dirinya terduduk sembari bersender di kepala ranjang. Tersenyum ketika mengingat kejadian tadi malam.

Yang terbaik, walau yang paling terbaik itu saat pertama kali bersama Jungkook. Tetap saja bercinta dengan _sang kekasih_ adalah hal yang baik.

 _Cklekkk.._

"Ehh, Tuan Muda sudah bangun.."Jungkook masuk sambil tersenyum saat melihat Taehyung yang terduduk bersandar di kepala ranjang. dengan tubuh yang pasti seratus persen telanjang.

"Pagi, sayang.."Suara serak, khas Taehyung bangun tidur malah buat Jungkook tergerak untuk duduk dipangkuan _sang dominan_.

"Tidurnya nyenyak, Tuan Muda?"Ledeknya. Tangannya mulai memeluk leher Taehyung sambil meremas bagian bawah rambut Taehyung.

"Tidak pernah senyenyak ini.."Jawabnya sambil mendusel dan merengkuh pinggang Jungkook mendekat.

"Uwu, sebegitu nyenyaknya. Habis berapa ronde _si_ sayang semalam?"

Jungkook jelas tahu, dia bahkan membereskan kekacauan yang Taehyung lakukan semalam dia juga sempat membersihkan dirinya dulu semalam.

Dan total, ada lima kali luapan yang Taehyung sembur didalam miliknya. Sedangkan dirinya sebanyak tujuh kali.

"Tidak hitung, lelah tapi nikmat jadi ya aku lanjut terus."Jungkook mengangguk lalu terkekeh kecil.

Kedua-nya terdiam.

"Sayang... "

"Hmm"Menjawab sambil memandang Taehyung lekat.

"Aku Cinta kamu.."Sambil mengecup bibir merah Jungkook.

Jungkook terkekeh dan mengangguk.

"Iya tahu, mandi? Sebentar lagi kamu harus berangkat kerja!"

Jungkook hendak bangkit, tapi ditahan.

"Ciuman panjang dulu, baru tinggal!!"

"Oke..."

Taehyung tidak tahu, benar- dia tidak menyangka bahwa gigitan dan sedotannya semalam benar-benar penuh nafsu dan gairah.

Dia memandang denga liur hampir menetes leher putih Jungkook yang sekarang ada beberapa tanda ungu yang sangat Indah.

"Yang.."Jungkook yang saat itu merapihkan set makan menatap Taehyung bingung.

"Itu aku yang buat?"

Jungkook terkekeh. Lalu mengangguk kecil.

"Sakit tahu, Yang! Pas kena air ada rasa perih"

Taehyung menatapnya sendu.

"Maaf.."

"Ya paling besok begini lagi, kamu Yang..."

" _Iya sih,_ "

"Yasudah jangan minta maaf!!"

Taehyung mengangguk-kan kepalanya, menatap ingin Jungkook kembali.

 _Harus tahan hormon, KimTae-_ pikirnya dalam hati.

Dia harus bekerja, tapi semakin lama dia menatap leher sexy itu semakin sempit bagian selangkangannya.

"Sayang..."Jungkook. kembali menengok. setelah duduk dikursinya, siap untuk memulai sarapan.

Hanya nasi goreng dengan beberapa lauk pendamping.

"Sebelum aku kerja, bantu aku dulu ya?"

Jungkook. mengerutkan dahi.

"Bantu apa?"

Taehyung menunduk, memberikan kode tersirat bagi _sang kekasih._

Jungkook tersenyum lesu.

"Kok bisa?"

"Kamu _sexy_ sekali _sih_ , sayang"

Biarkan mereka sarapan dengan tenang.

TBC


End file.
